Don't Leave Me
by melle66
Summary: Short, not necessarily related stories about Effie and Haymitch's friendship/relationship. Definitely Hayffie
1. Don't Leave Me

**A/N:**

 **1\. This is my first Hayffie fic. A little rusty, but I hope you like it!**

 **2\. I decided to turn this into a collection of Hayffie stories. If you have a prompt, suggestion or critic, please feel free to contact me.**

 **3\. English is not my first language, so I apologize for every possible mistake I make. Please do tell me if you see something wrong, since it will help me.**

 **4\. Saddly, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Effie woke up feeling something wrapping around her. Darkness and silence surrounded her and she was immediately reminded of another time where she found herself on her own. She tried to move her arms, but they were being held strongly. Out of reflex, she moved her legs, but found it useless as well, just like then.

It was her nightmare coming back. Only once in her life had she felt completely useless, and it had been thanks to the government she had once praised. Ever since she was captured, and in spite of it being over, the memory of it was a recurring nightmare. In her dreams, however, there would come a point in which she'd wake up from it. When that happened, Effie would get up from bed, go to the backyard and spend her time waiting for sunrise. This time it was different, though. No matter how much she tried, she still couldn't move. The worst part was not being able to see a thing. There was something right in front of her, preventing her from looking around. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, but it only made it worse. Effie could see those peacekeepers in her cell. She remembered their words as if it had been only yesterday, the way they'd touch her and beat her, and felt the emptiness overcome her once more.

She cried. At least she tried to, although the only thing that came through her mouth was a gasp.

"Effs?" asked a sleepy voice coming from the wall in front of her. The arms that were holding her moved to caress her comfortingly and, as his legs slid away from hers, Haymitch placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he whispered, pulling away from her to try and look into her eyes, but she buried her face on his chest quickly. She had forgotten the events of the previous day. How she had spent the whole day with Haymitch. They had talked most of the time, but there had been certain gestures from both of them that hinted at what happened later. He had reached out for her hand when she almost tripped walking through town in her high heels, but when she tried to pull away from his grip, he only squeezed her hand gently and kept walking as if they were used to holding hands. Later, at his house, they were talking –or at least Effie was talking- about what changes they could do to the place. She was talking so excitedly about the colors of the walls and the new furniture they could get, that she wasn't sure of how her hand had ended on his thigh. There was a small silence as they looked into each other's eyes. It was a comfortable silence. Out of it, they realized their friendship had come to a point of no return. Granted she had been in love with Haymitch for far too long, even if he had been too busy to notice that before, but now they actually had a chance to be together without fear, without hiding… He smiled when she started talking again as if nothing had happened, her hand lingering on his leg as she traced small circles with her thumb. He liked how things were now between them. They kissed that night, for the first time since they had said goodbye after Katniss killed Coin, but that kiss had been so chaste, so quick she didn't even have time to react properly.

When Effie got to Twelve, she was still too shaken, too hurt to even let him give her a welcome hug. He knew it was because of her time as Snow's prisoner. He had read her file and knew more than he wanted to about how she was treated. Even though he had always denied it, in his heart Haymitch had allowed some hope that they might be something more one day, so when he saw the state she was in, he was crushed. He told himself he would give her time, though he wasn't convinced she'd ever be ready for anything. They fought as always, calling each other names and yelling their lungs out, but they hadn't crossed the line. Everything had changed the previous night. Effie gave herself to him willingly and he was gentle with her. She held on to him as if her life depended on it, making him eager to show her how much he cared, to make her know he would be there for her. Being in his arms was everything she had ever dreamed of, yet she somehow forgot.

For a moment she assumed she was on her own, the way she had always been. Still charged with the adrenaline caused by her nightmare, a few tears escaped her eyes, making Haymitch's chest damp. He didn't make more questions, settling for holding her tight instead. Unable to stop herself, Effie cried in his arms. As a response to her shaking shoulders, he placed gentle kisses all over her face and held her until her breath evened.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch" she muttered after a while. He kissed her forehead once more and gently pulled her chin up to make her look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. As softly as he could, he pulled away from her and got out of bed, lazily putting on his clothes. Effie lifted her head from the pillows and thought of what to say so he wouldn't leave, but her mind wasn't cooperating in that precise moment. She watched him go with her mouth half open before her head fell back on the pillow. How could she be so stupid? Why couldn't she let anyone in her life? Haymitch cared. He proved that each day when he made sure he ate her whole plate, when he defended her with those who attacked her for being an escort… why not opening up to him?

"I'm so stupid" she mumbled against the pillow, and almost jumped out of bed when she felt a hand squeeze her hip.

"No, you're not" he whispered to her ear before kissing her cheek. Effie propped herself on her hands and turned over to sit up. He scooted close to her and she saw he was holding a cup of tea in one hand. He held it out for her to take, "I made you some tea."

Taking the drink in her hands she took a sip. It tasted sweet and was refreshing. She could think of two other times in which her tea had been that way. The first one was during her first Hunger Games. She had made the mistake of befriending their tributes, actually earning their trust. When they didn't last ten seconds, she was a mess. Haymitch surprised her when he sat next to her and offered her a cup of tea. She half expected he had added some alcohol in it, but he was surprisingly sober. He hadn't been nice to her before, yet seeing how much the Games affected her made him have some mercy on the poor woman. That was when he realized she was not just another escort.

The second time was the day she picked his and Katniss' name for the Quarter Quell. Effie had locked herself in her room mumbling something about schedules, but Haymitch knew she didn't want anyone see her cry. She woke up prepared to follow her usual routine. When saw the hot beverage on her night stand, she decided to ignore her schedule for once.

Back then, she had taken his gestures as acts out of pity, since he knew exactly how bad it felt to be part of such an atrocity. Last night, however, made her realize there was always a hidden motive. Without much thinking, she placed the mug in her nightstand and hugged Haymitch as tight as she could. He chuckled, bringing his lips down to kiss her and carefully pushing her back down to the mattress. She let him move his hands all over her and soon they had stripped each other from their clothes. He pulled away from her slightly and placed a hand on the curve of her waist. She looked him in the eyes thinking of what to tell him. Effie didn't want to let go of any opportunity to tell him what she felt. She wouldn't give him a single reason to believe she yearned to be alone.

"I love you" she managed to say, and she hated herself for it. Those three words sounded so blunt, so out of place that she wished she hadn't said them in the first place. He deserved better than that and she was unable to find a way to convey what she felt. Haymitch was always surprised by how insecure she was. He thought it was funny how she always kept trying to find a better way to do things, how she struggled to be right when, in fact, she was already perfect. All her wigs, all her makeup and her damned schedules… He was glad she had left all that behind when she moved in from the Capitol. He kissed her again, slowly, so she realized her words meant a lot for him, and immediately felt her relax in his arms. He kissed her neck softly and trailed down to her chest, eliciting soft cries from her. Without stopping there, he moved to kiss the side of her waist and then lower, to her legs. Then, he went all the way back to her lips and met her hand when it touched his cheek.

Effie moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. Her movement was rushed and clumsy. It revealed both her lack of experience, –or maybe it had been too long since her last time- and her eagerness. Instead of having their lips meet, their noses collided, making Haymitch chuckle as she laughed.

"Careful, princess. My nose is what makes me attractive" he joked as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly to distract her before entering her. Effie broke from the kiss with closed eyes. A loud moan escaped her lips and Haymitch could actually see her body tense and relax under him. He only began to move against her when she opened her eyes with a smile, and her hips soon matched his.

Whether or not this was the right thing to do, he was not sure. All he knew was that he needed Effie. Maybe it was just the look in her eyes that told him, or the way she clung to him when they made love, but Haymitch knew she was afraid he would leave. Effie would never dare to ask him to stay because she feared he'd run away at the thought of compromise. He wasn't made for words; he was used to doing things, not talking them. Words were wind. They were spoken and then left for someone else to catch. Words didn't have the power to reassure any of them.

He kissed her lips and then moved down to her neck. When he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, he decided to imitate her and encircle her waist with his arms as well. They stayed like that, breathing against each other's neck until they were done, and even after, only Haymitch rolled them over so she was resting on top of him. Silence came over them until he looked down at Effie. In the dim light, he could see her eyes were closed and her body moved up and down as she breathed.

"Sweetheart?"

As a reply, she lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest to meet his stare. What could he say? What could he tell her so she never felt alone again? It was true that words didn't weight most of the time, but sometimes they were all there was.

"Don't leave me" he whispered.


	2. When The Night Comes

**A/N:**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you like this one!**

 **Song is When The Night Comes by Eisley**

* * *

 _When the night comes_  
 _I'll be the one with torches._  
 _I'm shining on_

Effie heard him scream in the middle of the night. Their rooms in the train weren't far away, so she was also woken by his nightmare. It was awful, she reflected while lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling, how tormented the man was. There was a time in which she tried to make him open up to her, she tried to get him to talk it out, thinking it would make him better, but he refused. He did look for her sometimes, if only to lie next to her. She couldn't help herself one night and walked up to his room. Knowing he wouldn't talk, she just crawled next to him, desperate to let him know he was not alone.

 _And when your head hits the bed_  
 _that I'm lying on,_  
 _I'll be your watcher through the night._

That was how his occasional visits in the middle of the night started, and Effie was glad to know she could at least do that for him. He slept better when he was by his side, which was ironic because all she could do once he closed his eyes was stay awake, alert of anything that could interrupt his moment of peace. The following mornings she was already out of her room, fully dressed, make up and wig on, and a smile that made him cringe.

 _Because I'm, I'm better than this_  
 _And you all, you couldn't resist_  
 _And it's okay because I love you all._  
 _I love you all, I love you the most._

There was something in her eyes, though. That was what made Haymitch go back to her when the nightmares became too unbearable. Feeling her warm body next to his gave him a peace he would never find in thousand bottles.

She heard his feet dragging outside of her room and immediately moved slightly to make space for the man. He opened her door and stepped in tentatively.

"You awake, Sweetheart?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes" she said simply, still looking at the ceiling.

Haymitch closed the door behind him and drop himself on her bed, making her lips twitch upwards in a small smile. He turned on his side to look at her. When she didn't move or glance back at him, he scooted closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder and placing an arm around her waist. As if by instinct, she took her hand to his head and gently stroked his hair. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. She didn't want that night to end since it was the closest they had ever been. Knowing she might never get another chance, she took a deep breath as her free hand reached out for the one with which he was hugging her. Surprising her, Haymitch laced their fingers together.

 _And when I shut my eyes_  
 _the facets of color in my lids align_  
 _and your soft, fair voice, it shouted in my mind_  
 _It shouted in my mind, you shouted in my mind._

"Effie" he whispered, making her look down at him with a small frown on her face. He rarely called her by her name. "I had a nightmare…"

"I know…" she started, but he held her tighter and shook his head.

"This one was different…" he buried his face in the crook of her neck before pulling away to be able to look at her. She met his eyes in silence, giving him time to, finally, open up. "It was about you."

Her mouth opened a little and her frowned intensified to express her confusion. Haymitch smiled at her expression, but the smile faded as fast as it came.

"You were gone."

He spoke so softly she was barely able to hear him, even though they were face to face. Effie cupped his cheek with one hand, lovingly.

"Haymitch…" he placed a hand over hers, caressing it and never taking his eyes away from her bright blue ones. When she closed the distance between their faces to kiss him, she felt his body slowly relax next to hers.

 _Because I'm, I'm better than this_  
 _And you all, you couldn't resist_  
 _And it's okay because I love you all_  
 _I love you all, I love you the most_

When he woke up the next morning, Effie was still in bed with him, awake and looking at him. He smiled and took a hand to her face to caress her cheek. He liked her better when she wasn't wearing any makeup, when she wasn't playing her part for the Capitol. He had gone mad for her long ago, when he realized how better than anyone she was. She grinned back at him and reached out to kiss him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded and pulled her towards him into a tight hug.

"Always when I'm with you, Sweetheart. I plan on coming every night from now on…"

Effie wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but she still buried her face in his chest, "It's okay" she said.

"Really?" he asked, his voice not as low as it had been before. "You don't mind?"

She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, Haymitch" her lips were on his once more and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She could say it, she knew he wouldn't run away now. "I'll always be here for you because I love you, you foolish man."

He would let her take care of him, he decided, just as he would take care of her.


	3. Never Have I Ever

**A/N:** I couldn't get the idea for this out of my head, but I'm afraid it didn't come out the way I expected it to.

This is mostly fluff and it's not that good, but I hope you like it. Please leave reviews since they are helpful! If you have a prompt, please let me know.

* * *

 **Never Had I Ever**

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Effie with arched brows. It was a sunny day in Twelve and, though she had long left her wigs and overdone makeup, she was wearing a sun hat with a white lace with blue dots and a dressed with the same pattern. Instead of high heels, she was wearing a pair of simple, black flat shoes, and she looked at Haymitch with amusement written in her eyes.

He huffed and rolled his eyes before shaking his head. Since the day was warm, she had insisted on going out for a walk, but it soon turned out to be rather boring. When they found a bench in which they could sit, she suggested they played "Never Have I Ever".

"I don't even know how that's supposed to be a game, sweetheart"

"Oh, come on, Haymitch!" she insisted "I'll start… Never have I ever jumped off a cliff."

Haymitch snorted and looked at her with a smirk, "Why would anyone do that, sweetheart?"

"Haymitch"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, fine. I've never jumped off a cliff."

She smiled, evidently pleased and looked at him expectantly.

"This is stupid" he started again, but shut up when she nudged his arm, "Never have I ever been drunk and done something stupid."

"You have been drunk and done many stupid things several times, Haymitch" she retorted with a small pout.

"I'm not asking about _me_ , princess" he answered with a smirk. She frowned and looked away, her arms crossed over her chest. After a couple of minutes, she finally answered. Effie wasn't one to back away.

"I have been drunk and done something stupid" she muttered, causing Haymitch to laugh openly.

"Oh, really? Where were your manners, Effs?" he mocked but she simply cleared her throat and ran her hands over her dress to flatten non-existent wrinkles.

"It's not proper to ask a lady about her private life" she said, defensive. Haymitch placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"First of all, you are not a lady," he teased "besides, _your_ private life is _my_ business since you decided to invade my house and started calling it your own."

He was joking, of course. He couldn't be happier when she showed up at his doorstep announcing she was moving in with him.

Effie pecked his cheek with a playful smile, "If I'm such a nuisance, I can always leave, you know?"

As an answer, Haymitch tightened his hold on her and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Never" he said "and don't think you can distract me, woman. I'm still interested in your drunken experience."

"You know all about it, Haymitch, you were there" she said flatly, "It was the first night I slept with you."

Haymitch looked at her in surprise. He remembered that night but he didn't remember her being drunk. She laughed and talked more than usual, if that was even possible. It all started with one of their usual arguments that led to a kiss, then to bed. He was also drunk. Drunk enough to kiss and have sex with Effie Trinket, but not enough to forget it. He was glad about that. She had been quite the experience and, even though there was no sight of her in his room the next morning, she made it a habit to pay him a visit every other night.

"So sleeping with me was stupid, huh?" he said after a while and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Never have I ever been engaged" she looked at him with a playful smile which faded away when he didn't answer immediately. "You have?"

"So have you."

"As you said, I wasn't asking about me…" she looked away when she saw the familiar shadow in his eyes. He always had it when he thought about his girl. "You don't have to tell me about it…" she offered.

"I asked her to marry me if I came back from my Games" he confessed after a while, "I didn't think I'd make it, but when she said yes, I knew I had a good reason to win."

Effie leaned against his shoulder in silence. That was the thing with Haymitch. He was never going to let go of her memory and it pained her, even if she tried to pretend otherwise. What could she do, anyway? She understood and respected his grief, but it made her wonder, would he hold _her_ memory so dearly if she died?

"Sleeping with you was stupid because I knew I would never meet a man like you in the Capitol" she said out of the blue.

"You would never meet a man like me, huh?" he took his hand to her chin and gently made her look up at him. "So sleeping with me was stupid because you fell in love with me?

Effie's blush made him smile and he looked at her with a fondness he rarely showed. It was amusing how she reacted sometimes even though they had been together for two years now.

"Never had I ever had felt what I feel for you" he said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He had meant to say _fallen in love the way I have with you_ , but the words were still too unfamiliar "It was a pleasant surprise."

She seemed to understand his words, though, for she smiled widely, her smile reaching her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Aren't you eloquent?"

"That's how you love me" he said with a shrug.

Effie couldn't deny that.


	4. Not Like Them

**Here's a new draft! I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated ;)**

* * *

The 69th Hunger Games were on, but not even Effie was trying to get sponsors. Their tributes were hopeless that year: both of them were 12, apathetic and talentless. The girl had been on the verge of tears during her interview which made Effie and Haymitch look at each other with worry, but he didn't want to think of the possible reasons why his escort would be worried. What could she know about it? Thankfully, the girl had manage to convince everyone that she was overwhelmed by the attention she and the boy were getting. She hoped more people could enjoy what she was living, she said and Haymitch relaxed. At least her family would be safe.

As much as she wanted her district to –finally- win, Effie wasn't going to waste energy when she knew it was a lost cause. She felt bad for the children, of course, but there was nothing she could do for them. Instead, she was sitting at the bar, far away from the other escorts who would surely wish her district luck out of pure pity. The idea of following into Haymitch's footsteps and drown herself in alcohol was tempting, but she knew there had to be at least one person sober when both tributes actually died. Effie tried as hard as she could to keep herself from burying her face in her hands. She needed to make sure Haymitch managed to look _even_ _a little_ sorry... The previous years had been a disaster. The man had spent the whole time wasted, something their tributes unfortunately decided to complain about during their interviews. When Haymitch went back to Twelve, Effie had practically locked herself on the train, fearing the angry looks the Victor earned from his neighbors.

Now that she thought about him, where _was_ Haymitch? He wasn't at the penthouse when she left to head to the sponsor's room. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for someone she didn't truly expect to be there, so she was surprised when she spotted him there, surrounded by unknown Capitol men and women. Was he…? Yes, he was definitely laughing. Effie looked at him with a pronounced frown on her face, but before she could even think of standing up, a hand was on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Not so fast, Trinket" said the familiar – and rather unpleasing- voice of Chaff. She turned to look at him with an arched brow, but he had his eyes set on Haymitch. "We are running a little experiment here, you see."

"An experiment?" she asked, already fearing what the man was talking about.

"Chaff made sure to hurt Haymitch's pride earlier" started explaining Finnick, who had materialized next to her, "betting no woman from the capitol would be interested in him…"

"So he decided to flirt with the first woman who crossed his path?" asked Effie. The annoyance she heard in her own voice surprised her, but she hoped none of the men noticed.

"Well… you know he can't say no to a dare…"

Effie suppressed an eye roll, but did allow herself to glare at both Victors, "You know he got in trouble last year for being indifferent!" she whispered, careful of who might be listening, "Why did you have to provoke him?"

Finnick had the good sense of looking down at his hands, in apparent repentance while Chaff only let out a sigh. As much as they hated admitting she was right, they knew she _was_. Even Haymitch hat to take care of his public image. Effie stood up without another word and headed straight towards Haymitch, pulling the best fake smile she could, and reached him just in time to see how a woman, who was at least fifteen years older than him, slid her hand down his thigh. Effie saw how uncomfortable Haymitch was behind his friendly smile so she hurried to his side and stood in the space between him and the woman. It was an uncomfortable position, since the woman was almost leaning against him, but Effie noticed the way Haymitch relaxed as he smiled to her.

"Well, hello sweetheart" he greeted casually, "we were wondering where you were. May I introduce you to Erendira?"

She smiled at him before looking at the woman who evidently had _not_ been wondering where she was. If anything, the way she looked at Effie showed how much she wanted her to go back to wherever she had been.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt" Effie started even though she wasn't sorry at all, "but I need to steal Haymitch for a moment."

He was a little too eager to stand up and walk away, holding her arm. Once they were sure the woman wouldn't hear them, Effie turned to face him with a scowl.

"Having fun?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and looked around, "Listen, sweetheart. You wouldn't unders…"

"Don't worry about lying, Chaff and Finnick told me" she cut him before crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes darted to where the other two Victors were sitting, but they were careful not to turn towards him.

"As I said, you wouldn't understand."

Effie pursed her lips, but her eyes softened when they met his. "You don't have to do it, Haymitch… Not even you can be so proud…"

"I won't give them the satisfaction of backing out" his voice was a whisper, barely audible. The escort looked back at Erendira who was still looking at them expectantly.

"I'm not letting you do this, Haymitch" she stated and it made him laugh bitterly.

"Yeah, and how are you going to stop me, sweetheart?"

"Well, I _am_ a capitol, Haymitch. I'm surprised you actually forgot"

However, Haymitch was already shaking his head and making a point to not look at her.

"I'm not touching _you_ , sweetheart" he didn't mean it as an insult, but he noticed the way her body shifted, uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, making him look back at her.

"I was just thinking you could lie to them" she glanced over to where Finnick and Chaff were still sitting, "I'd cover you."

The man considered it for a few minutes. It wouldn't be a bad idea if the other Victors weren't already questioning him about his friendship with Effie. Finnick insisted that the way Effie looked at Haymitch was too fond for an escort and, apparently, when they yelled at each other, their words came out as flirty. If he accepted Effie's solution, the mocking would be even worse… Especially because it wouldn't be true, although he would never admit he wanted…

"Thank you but no thank you, sweetheart" he said before his thoughts about her became too dangerous. "You wouldn't count."

"I know that is not true" she said a little more impatiently, "but there is another good reason to go back to the penthouse and you know it."

He did. Seeing him flirting with a woman from the Capitol was the last thing people from District Twelve wanted to see, and that would surely become news. Their tribute's parents were already suffering enough to see the supposed mentor fooling around instead of helping. Even if there was nothing left to do for them, they didn't need to know that. He hated it, but Effie was right. She seemed to read his thoughts because she smiled gracefully at him and laced their arms together.

"You were going for a terrible woman, by the way" he looked at her questioningly, but Effie didn't stop smiling as she guided him. "She would have found a way to force you to become her regular visitor during the Games."

"You're making that up to make me look at you as a savior, but that won't happen, Trinket"

Effie shook her head and let out a sigh. She was silent until they were in the elevator, heading to the twelfth floor. As soon as the doors closed, she let go of his arm and shot him a fierce glance.

"I fail to understand how you don't believe that's possible" Her voice was low but cold. Haymitch didn't remember hearing her like that before, so he gave her his whole attention. "I know you think I'm just one of them, Haymitch, but my years as escort have opened my eyes to a lot of things. I know what they do to some victors and you have no idea of how relieved I was when I understood no one had ever touched you. I'm not expecting you to run into my arms and look up at me as some sort of hero, but I do worry about you and I will try to help you whenever I can because that's what friends do. Even if you don't count me as one."

She looked away from hem when the doors opened in their floor and took a step forward, but Haymitch put a hand on her arm, forcing her to stop.

"I thought you said you wouldn't touch me" she said in a whisper. The look in her eyes and her heated breath were the only things that let out how mad she was.

"I didn't mean it like that, Effie."

The way she looked at him made him feel a sudden weight in his stomach. She was hurt and not trying to hide it.

"I am a Capitol, Haymitch" she started, yanking her arm free, "I know what you think of us."

She decidedly stepped out of the elevator and walked away from the living room where the Games were playing, trying to lock herself in her room as soon as possible. Haymitch followed her, however, and reached her right before she entered her room. He held her by her arm again, but when he failed to find anything good to say, he crashed his lips against hers. She pushed him away from her before he could even taste her.

"What was that for?" she asked, taking a hand to her lips.

He placed his hand on both sides of her face, cupping her cheeks, and leaned in to kiss her again. This time Effie kissed him back, softly, and felt something stirring in her stomach when he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her body against his.

"You are not like them" he whispered before trailing kisses down her jaw until he reached her neck. Effie closed her eyes, ignoring the little voice in her head that told her it was a bad idea because why would it be a bad idea when his lips were kissing her so tenderly and his hands holding her so firmly.

He picked her up in his arms and took her to her bedroom, carefully laying her down on the bed. They got rid of their clothes, helping each other. Haymitch couldn't help himself and freed her natural hair from her horrendous wig. Effie didn't even flinch.

They made love slowly, holding tight to each other, forgetting about the Games for once. Each time Haymitch kissed her lips, Effie forced herself not to think of how sober he was so she wouldn't wonder what it meant. Yet, when both of them were satisfied and he wrapped his arms around her almost possessively, she couldn't suppress a smile.

In the morning he woke up with Effie still nested against his chest. What should he say when she woke up? He could thank her for saving him the previous evening but he figured she already knew how thankful he was. He wouldn't say anything about the Games either. That would only ruin the moment. Telling her he loved her was also out of the question, not because he didn't, but because he couldn't risk her. If the Capitol found out, they would have something to use against him. She shifted in his arms and he held her tighter, looking down at her face. She was beautiful when she was herself. Not to mention how peaceful she looked while sleeping. He pressed his lips on her forehead, careful not to wake her.

He wouldn't tell Chaff and Finnick, he decided. Let them think whatever they wanted. Effie was someone he would keep entirely to himself.


	5. Haymitch's Date

**As always, please review so I have a general idea of what I'm doing.**

* * *

He got to the restaurant just in time. His date was already there, but it didn't look like she had been there long. He fixed his tie and stepped in, trying to smile the way Effie had told him to. This was such a bad idea. Why did he agree on it? It was all Effie's fault. From the moment she saw him the day of the Reaping, she did nothing but talk about her _amazing_ friend who had a _super huge_ crush on him. He tried to make it clear that he was not interested in dating any of her brainless Capitol friends, but she insisted that Tara _was not like the rest_ , that she _even reminded her of Haymitch_ , that he should _just give it a chance_. Whenever Haymitch crossed paths with Effie, she was ready to fill him with "good" arguments on why he should have dinner with her friend. Three days before the Games actually started, he was finally fed up with her and said he would go only to have her shut up. Effie was delighted and made sure to plan everything so that he had the _perfect_ experience. They even set up an escape in case Haymitch didn't like Tara at all: At 9:30 pm, Effie would call the restaurant asking for him. If he picked up, she was to send someone to pick him up. If he ignored her, that meant he was enjoying dinner.

Haymitch looked at his wristwatch. It was 9 pm, he'd just suffer half an hour and then run away. But when the woman stood up and signaled him to join her at the table, he understood why Effie considered her different. She had natural bronze skin with no dyes in sight. Her dark, brown hair fell loose over her shoulder and, though she was wearing makeup, it was discreet, breaking the Capitol fashion. After taking a few steps towards her, he noticed her dress. It was red and simple, but it embraced each of her body's curves, resulting in a pleasing sight for him. He somehow found it easier to smile at her.

Once he got to the table, he reached his hand out to greet her.

"Pleased to meet you" she said simply as she shook his hand. Her voice was low and calm, a deep contrast to Effie's high-pitch, never-ending babbling, and she didn't try to kiss his cheeks, as often occurred when he met Capitol citizens.

Tara sat down and pointed to a glass of whisky waiting for him. He took his seat and smirked at her.

"Nice choice."

The woman shrugged, something he didn't remember seeing Effie do, and took her own glass to her lips.

"I took the liberty of ordering your food as well" she said after bringing her drink back to the table, "I figured you wouldn't be familiar with the menu."

He said nothing, choosing to focus on his drink instead. Tara looked at him, wary, and sipped her drink three more times before speaking again.

"Are you ready for the Games?"

It seemed like an innocent question, but Haymitch saw the spark in her eyes.

"As ready as can be" he replied. Of course, he wouldn't go into details since there was no way he could be sure that no one overheard their strategy. Not that they had one, in the first place. As usual, Haymitch had told their tributes the only piece of advice he had for them: Stay alive.

Tara's mouth twitched slightly upwards in a small smile.

"Some of us despise them."

Her words had Haymitch choking on his drink. It was the last thing he expected to hear in the Capitol, and the fact that she said it so carelessly took him by surprise. Once he stopped coughing and he started breathing normally, he looked at her more intently, but then his eyes wandered around to see if someone had heard her.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you, sweetheart." He had to be careful. Maybe she wasn't talking about the Games, but the woman spoke so little that there was no way Haymitch could guess what she meant. Tara frowned at him before placing her elbows on the table and leaning over it, glaring at him.

"First of all: don't call me sweetheart" she analyzed his face in search of any hint that he wasn't taking her seriously, but when he said nothing, she leaned back on her chair and adopted a relaxed look again. "Second: I mean the Games, of course."

There it was again. How could that woman be so careless? Haymitch gave her the chance to change her words, but she chose to continue being reckless. Was that how Effie felt with him all the time? Trying to make him look harmless in the Capitol when all he did was make sure everyone knew exactly what he thought? What was worst was that Tara seemed amused by his reaction. As if she was taunting him. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It's just that I can't stand Caesar Flickerman's voice" she said with an innocent shrug, but the cautions glance she shot him was enough for him to see she was lying. When the waiter appeared from behind him, Haymitch understood why.

Their plates where laid in front of them by a silent man –an avox, he guessed- and Tara started eating without waiting for him. She kept her elbows on the table and used both her fork and her hands to eat what looked like lamb covered in some sort of sauce. He followed her example and took a bite of his food, surprised when he found the taste of his liking. Tara looked up at him with dark brown eyes that seemed to be smirking at him. How could such a woman come from the Capitol? They continued eating in silence, only speaking occasionally, but with every word the woman said, Haymitch found himself more intrigued. He had to pay close attention to her words, since she was trying to sound ambiguous, but he understood enough. There was some sort of underground movement in the Capitol by citizens who didn't support their government. He should make sure to talk to a Plutarch something… she could organize a meeting between the two…

He was about to accept when a woman in a bright pink dress approached them.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting what is surely a delicious dinner, but I'm afraid that you have a call, sir" she said quickly, with a pronounced accent, "From miss Trinket."

Of course! He was so fascinated by Tara that he had forgotten about their plan.

Haymitch shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Please tell her that I am busy and I'll be there later" he said with a wave of his hand. Tara looked at him with the hint of a smile, but said nothing, enjoying her food instead. The woman left and Haymitch went back to his food. Before either of them could get the conversation going again, however, the woman came back.

"I'm sorry mister Abernathy, but it's your escort again" she said, evidently nervous, "She says there is an emergency."

She called again? Maybe he wasn't clear enough for her to understand that he would stay with Tara. He let out a deep breath.

"Tell her that she doesn't have to worry, I will be there soon and her precious schedule will be intact."

Unconvinced, the woman left again.

"Is that some kind of flirty move or where you planning an escape?" asked Tara with amusement.

Haymitch frowned, "Say what?"

"The call thing" explained Tara with an open smile, "Was that a move to make me see this dinner is more important than anything Effie could possibly want, or was she supposed to get you if you answered to her call?"

 _Bloody smartass_ , he thought, hoping it wouldn't show. He shrugged and reached out for his whisky.

"I don't know what you're talking…" he started, but was interrupted again by the woman in pink.

"Forgive me, sir, but she insists that you take the call."

Haymitch looked at her woman with his mouth open. What was wrong with Effie? Sure, his reply might have been confusing once, but twice? She could be many things but not stupid, unless… He looked at Tara apologetically and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I think I have to take this."

She shrugged as he followed the other woman, who led him to the entrance, passed him the phone and stepped a couple of steps away from him to give him some privacy. He heard her rapid breathing as soon as the phone was on his ear.

"Effie? What is this?" he was startled by the annoyance in his voice, but he figured he deserved it for interrupting him.

She let out a soft sob but immediately cleared her throat, " _I'm sorry, Haymitch but I really, really need your help…_ "

He frowned as his eyes darted back to where Tara was waiting for him.

"Can't it wait, Effie? I'm actually enjoying myself here and…"

" _Haymitch, he won't get his hands off me"_ there was a small silence. He was able to hear someone knocking on a door. " _I'll be out in a second!"_ she said loudly, " _Please, Haymitch… I need your help."_

He wasn't sure of what got into him. Maybe it was the knocking he heard, or the fact that she actually sobbed, but as soon as she told him where to fetch her, he hung up, mumbled a vague apology to Tara, paid for the food and ran.

To say he knocked furiously on the door was an understatement. In fact, the hinges creaked each time he slammed his open palm on the door, but no one opened. Frustrated, he kicked the door open and rushed inside, looking for Effie. Just as he neared the end of a hall, he heard a man's voice.

"Euphemia, open the door!" he barked, knocking insistently. "Do you really think I spent so much money on the food to get to talk to you? You are /not/ getting away with this!"

Before he could say another word, Haymitch's hands were grabbing his shirt from the back and throwing him to the side. The man with blue hair stood up immediately as if he was going to fight back, but when he saw Haymitch, he seemed to reconsider. Haymitch didn't need a mirror to know his eyes were probably daggers. He was breathing heavily and standing in front of the Capitol man, who was considerably shorter than him.

"What are you doing in my house?" asked the man. His voice was full of fear, just as his eyes. Haymitch knew what he was thinking. He wouldn't risk his life picking up a fight he knew he would lose against a Hunger Games victor. Seeing the man understanding that Haymitch was not a winner of a fun reality show, but a murderer almost made the victor laugh. It was unbelievable the things the Capitol citizens had to live to understand.

"I came for Effie" he replied. He felt calm now. The man was not a threat for Effie anymore, and he was too embarrassed to go talking about how Haymitch had treated him. Without even waiting for the man to reply, Haymitch knocked gently on the door in front of him. "Sweetheart? Time to go."

Effie opened the door and quickly moved to stand behind Haymitch. The Capitol man looked at her with disgust, but his eyes darted back at the victor when he took a step forward.

"You listen to me" he said very seriously, "If you even talk to her, touch her or even look at her, I will find out and you won't like it. I have friends and we've all killed to be alive. Don't you forget that."

The man took a step back, nodding repeatedly, but Haymitch had already held Effie's hand, guiding her outside. Once they were on the street, she leaned against his arm trying to find comfort.

"What the hell were you doing with that man?" asked Haymitch angrily as soon as they reached the penthouse. When she didn't answer, he made her stop and look up at him. There were silent tears coming down her eyes and her lips were trembling. He was glad that the kids seemed to be asleep already. It would only make her feel worse if they saw her crying.

"I ruined your date" she whispered after a while, looking down at the floor. Haymitch sigh and pull her roughly into a hug. It didn't take her long to start crying again. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as her shoulders shook. He held her against his body, thinking of Tara.

She was calm and witty. He doubted she ever said a word she hadn't previously thought through. Effie, on the other hand, was impulsive, but wasn't that precisely what had him constantly thinking of clever replies to piss her off? It wasn't out of malice between them, it was all about the fun, like a game they had wordlessly agreed to play. Tara didn't look Capitol, which he admired, but he had seen Effie without her wig and makeup before. It was not long before, when she said she'd had enough of watching the children die mercilessly. Once their tributes were dead in those Games, she stormed to her bedroom only to come out in her night clothes with a clean face and her blond locks falling down her shoulders. They'd drank that night until they forgot about their tributes and woke up in the living room, cursing their hangover. That was when he realized they might be friends after all. Going through life convincing everyone that she was as brain-washed as anyone in the Capitol was not easy. Still, Effie had managed to do just that.

"My dinner was great, Effie" he said as softly as he could, "but I'd only call a dinner a date if I was having it with my escort."

Effie looked up at him with a frown. When she saw he was smiling, she rolled her eyes and punched his chest playfully. "Don't be a fool, Haymitch" she said and he saw the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

It was worth it. Even if she thought he was joking, it felt good to see her smile, so he wiped her tears with his thumbs and hugged her again. He might not find a good excuse to do so again.


	6. The Morning After

This chapter was not easy to write and it might not be easy to read for some of you. I apologize.

The song is The Morning After by Meg Myers. As usual, I hope you like this and, please, leave a review. Thank you for coming by.

Special thanks to BlackCat46 for keeping the reviews coming!

* * *

 **The Morning After**

 _I couldn't sleep last night  
There were lions and bears tearing you from my side  
I couldn't sleep last night  
How you look like my daughter  
It's burnt in my mind_

It had been two weeks since the Games where over. Two weeks since she learned what victory tasted like with not one, but two tributes. Two weeks since she went to bed with Haymitch, both of the so relieved they allowed themselves to let the other one know how they felt, and then so scared that they looked for comfort within each other's arms. It had been two weeks, then… She was surprised when she found out. True, they didn't have condoms, but Effie had made sure she took all the necessary pills. However, there she was in her bathroom, looking at the positive sign in her pregnancy test. She tried to go by the day as if nothing was wrong. What could she do? She couldn't call and tell him. Haymitch was already too worried about their tributes to add another kid to his list. The night came, but Effie barely slept and, when she did, she was haunted with nightmares about the Games. As dawn came, she already knew she couldn't let anyone know the baby was Haymitch's. As soon as Snow found out, he would make her move to Twelve with Haymitch. Their child would be in the Reaping as soon as he was eligible. When they called his or her name, it would be no coincidence.

 _And I can't feel anything the morning after you  
And I can't tell anyone the morning after you_

Another day went by, but Effie didn't even leave her bed. How was she supposed to deal with this? She had been with another man a few weeks before Haymitch, after a party. It wouldn't take much to get him to marry her, she figured. He wasn't particularly smart, so she could convince him that the child was his. If Haymitch found out, though… He would never forgive her for raising his child in the Capitol, for letting his child call a Capitol man "dad".

 _I couldn't sleep last night  
You were chasing the birds till the beast caught your eye  
I couldn't sleep last night  
How you look like an angel  
It's burnt in my mind_

As soon as she stepped foot on the clandestine clinic, she knew she was making a mistake, but her feet seemed to be moving on their own accord. A Capitol man dressed in white approached her and, after exchanging a few words, guided her into a room. The walls were white, cold and uninviting. There was a bed at the center. It looked uncomfortable. They sedated her and when her eyes closed, she dreamt of her. It was a girl and she was dancing with her father. They both smiled widely, their blond hair flowing around their faces. It made her happy to see them, until a shadow fell over the couple. The girl was snatched from her father's arms and she screamed. He stood there, motionless. As if there was nothing he could do.

 _I can't feel anything the morning after you  
I can't tell anyone the morning after you_

She considered calling him, but decided against him for two reasons: It was three in the morning, and she didn't have words for him. What could she say? "Hello, Haymitch. I was pregnant with your daughter, but now she's…" She couldn't even finish her thought without bursting to tears. If only he was there to hold her close, if only she could share her burden.

There was no one.

 _And I hope you sleep with a merry gold  
I hope you win it this time  
And I pray you don't fear the animals  
I'll save you, I promise this time_

When morning came, Effie left her apartment with her best smile. No one in the Capitol saw the shadow in her eyes. None of them heard how her voice failed every time she said she was fine. He would have known… he would have made her talk. In a way, Effie knew she had done what was best. Her child had no hope already, so why give her twelve years of suffering? If her soul was somewhere out there, she hoped she'd understand. Maybe she would enjoy her existence wherever she was.

* * *

 _I couldn't sleep last night  
There were lions and bears tearing you from my side  
I couldn't sleep last night  
How you look like my daughter  
It's burned in my mind_

Katniss let her arrow fly straight to Coin. Effie should have been surprised, but after her imprisonment, there was little that made her react. Haymitch immediately took her to a safe place, but Effie's mind was somewhere else. Coin was gone. Snow would soon follow. There were no Games now, there was no danger… She sat in a chair, absentmindedly looking at the wall in front of her. If she had made a different choice, would her daughter be in her arms right then? Would she be able to look into her grey eyes that she'd gotten from her father? Would she be delicately tracing the features that so closely resembled her?

A tear left her eye. Of course not… A baby would have complicated things even more. If they had done what they'd done to her, their daughter would not have stood a chance. It was still the best choice, she concluded.

* * *

 _I can't feel anything the morning after you  
I would give anything_

As time went by, she found herself living with Haymitch. He held her tight every night, thinking the nightmares that haunted her were caused by her time in prison. Effie rarely looked him in the eyes and she could see how it hurt him, but how could she look into the eyes that she had let go? He tried his best to love her. She tried her best to convince him that she was fine. She'd never tell him and things would never be the way she used to dream with him. If only she had waited… If only she had waited.


	7. What Little Time

_I really don't know what this fic is. I started it a while ago and only now had time to finish it so… I hope you enjoy it! As usual, please leave a review  
_

* * *

The man was breathing heavily next to her ear, rocking his hips roughly against hers, but Effie was lying lazily on the couch. It was just her luck to have flirted with such a lousy man, but then again, that's how it had been lately. She'd go to a party, fool around with many and end up with one who wouldn't even manage to make her whimper.

Her partner grunted and held her hips so tight that she let out a cry of pain. He was close, she could tell, and his rhythm was becoming quick and erratic. His eyes landed on hers and as he came, Effie closed her eyes and forced herself to moan. He smiled as if he was too pleased with himself and she found herself smiling back. It wasn't like her to be impolite even if the man had been nothing but a waste of time, after all. Without saying anything, she stood up from the couch and looked around to gather her clothes, but just as she was putting on her dress, she felt his hands slowly sliding around her waist and his lips pressed on her neck.

"Why don't you stay a while longer?" he asked huskily. She rolled her eyes before turning around to face him with a bright smile.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, dear." She lied, reaching to her back to zip up her dress. Then she worked on putting on her shoes. "I've got important appointments tomorrow. You know, with the Hunger Games and all…"

"Of course" said the man, but his hands quickly moved to her back in an attempt to unzip her dress again. She dodged him swiftly, grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

As she walked back to District Twelve's penthouse at the training center, she let out a deep sigh. The night was so cold she could see the steam released by her breathing, so she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to stay warm. Maybe the next one wouldn't leave her hanging… or maybe she could stop trying and admit what she already knew was the problem. She reached the Training Center after getting past the noisy crowd surrounding it to get a glimpse of their favorite tributes. None of them recognized her and she was glad about it for the first time in her life. All she wanted to do was get to her room, take a long, warm bath and then go to sleep. Her evening had been ruined to the point that she didn't even feel like wishing her tributes good night.

Her ride on the elevator was quick and, thankfully, she didn't meet anyone there. When the doors to the penthouse opened, she was careful to step in as quietly as she could. She walked slowly to the dark living room where there seemed to be no one, and placed a hand on the back of a couch to support herself as she took off her shoes. A soft moan of pleasure left her lips when her feet touched the floor.

"Well, that's something I hadn't heard in a long while…" said a voice coming from the couch that made her gasp and she almost lost her balance, but his hand shot towards hers, helping Effie to steady herself. "Had a fun evening, sweetheart?"

"Since when do you care, Haymitch?" she asked tiredly as she reached down for her shoes. When she straightened again, the victor had already sat up on the couch and was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Calm down, princess. I'm just trying to be nice."

Effie rolled her eyes at him and raised her arms in a sign of surrender. "I'm afraid I'm not in the mood, Haymitch. I'll be very thankful if you can go to bed. It's late and you have some mentoring to do tomorrow."

The man snorted as he stood up and walked around the couch towards her. He stepped close enough to notice her smeared makeup and how her wig was slightly tilted to the side. "Yeah, good luck with that. Those kids don't stand a chance."

Effie's eyes widened in anger and she slammed her small fists on his chest, which only made him laugh openly.

"Why won't you even try you… horrible man!" she exclaimed, but she immediately covered her mouth as if she had used her worst insult against him. She breathed deeply a couple of times before speaking again in a low but menacing tone. "Those kids should have the opportunity to defend themselves, Haymitch! You may be the only one who can actually help them!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and placed his index finger on her lips to silence her, which resulted in a glare from her.

"Listen, sweetheart" he started in a whisper, "I don't know who the fuck got you in this mood and it's not my damned problem that he couldn't satisfy…"

Before he finished his sentence, her palm slammed his cheek. When he turned to face her, the look in his eyes made her step back. She suddenly didn't feel as brave and he knew that, so he closed the gap between them, placing his hands firmly on her hips and trapping her between him and the couch. Effie looked away from him, but he forced her to meet his gaze by moving one hand to her cheek.

"As I was saying, sweetheart," he says in a tone Effie found surprisingly calmed, "It's not my fault that your evening turned out to be disappointing, but I am more than willing to help you with that…"

"God, Haymitch! Why must you be such a beast?" she asked, but her voice came out huskier than she expected and it made him smirk. Her eyes shut closed when he gently squeezed her hip with the hand he was still keeping there. His other hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck as he leaned in to softly kiss her neck. She let out a deep breath, unable to resist his touch.

"That's what you like about me" he mumbled against her skin and she couldn't deny his words. It was him she'd longed for ever since he sneaked into her bed one night during the previous games. He was the reason why she couldn't truly blame any of the men she'd been with in the previous year. He was the one she kept thinking of whenever a man placed a hand on her body.

Effie ran her hand through his hair and tugged at it to make him look at her. She wanted him to kiss her in the rough way he did. She craved for the taste of alcohol she knew she'd meet if only he pressed his lips on hers. Haymitch seemed to understand since he quickly complied without waiting for her to fully open her mouth to grant him entrance. He wasn't the most attentive kisser, but Effie moaned softly as soon as his tongue made its way inside and started fighting with hers for dominance. Wasting no time, she pressed her middle against his, suggestively. If he realized how desperate she was to have him inside her or not, she didn't care anymore. She had wanted him for a year and she would have him now.

"Bed" was all she could say when they broke their kiss to catch their breath. He nodded and she noticed he was looking at her lustily. She bit on her lower lip as he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into his bedroom, which was the closest. The lights were off, but she didn't need her sight to know there were bottles covering the floor. Just the sound of Haymitch's feet carelessly kicking them away and the strong scent of alcohol told her.

"You're a mess" she stated as soon as he dropped her in the bed, but he was so busy undoing his pants that he didn't bother to answer. Instead, Effie felt his hands moving up her legs, pulling her dress to her hips and then sliding her underwear down. "Haymitch…" she breathed out, surprised by his straightforwardness, but all she got as a reply were his lips on hers again and his hard member entering her. "Haymitch!" she exclaimed now in a moan. Her legs wrapped around him and her eyes closed. He didn't move at first, granting them both time to get used to each other again.

"Fuck, princess. I actually missed you." He blurted out with hitched breath. She opened her eyes and met his stare before rolling her hips against his, causing him to growl. He trailed kisses down her jawline and neck, where he sucked on her skin so hard she knew she would have to find a way to cover the mark in the morning. Still, she let him do as he pleased. She felt him as he moved in and out of her at a quick and irregular pace, and looked at him as he lifted his head and closed his eyes. He had a frown on his face that made him look focused, and his lips were slightly open and inviting. Not wanting to miss a single chance with him, Effie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss which he eagerly responded. Without a warning, he broke the kiss and pulled out of her.

"Why…?" Effie started asking in confusion, but the question froze on her lips when Haymitch placed his hands on her legs and shifted her position so that her calves were resting on his shoulders. She bit her lower lip with expectation and smiled when Haymitch thrust inside her again.

He was going hard and fast, making Effie moan loudly with closed eyes, welcoming the new position. Her whimpers were high-pitched, in stark contrast with his occasional low grunts. She bit her lower lip as she felt her climax nearing. Haymitch was close as well. She could tell by the way he was digging his fingers on her legs. He came before her, releasing his seed inside her. A voice in her head chastised her for not even remembering to use protection, but the thought vanished from her mind when Haymitch thrust one more time to make her come as well. His name left her lips in a loud moan.

As her body slowly relaxed, Haymitch pulled out of her and let her legs slide down to the mattress. Then he lazily lied on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Without really thinking about it, Effie took one of her hands to his back and the other one to his hair. It was surprisingly soft and he didn't seem to mind her touch, so she ran her fingers through it.

"Effie…" he sighed as his arms softly embraced her waist. "I've wanted you from day one back in Twelve…"

"Did you?" she asked with a small smile, feeling his hands slowly making their way to the zipper on her dress. He mumbled a soft 'yes' as his lips started kissing her neck. She sat up and pulled the dress over her head, carelessly tossing it away. He decided to imitate her and sat, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. Effie looked at him with a small smile, letting her eyes roam his chest with desire. Haymitch held her hips and pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap. As a response, she wrapped her slender legs around his middle and her thin arms around his neck. "I wanted you too…" she admitted in a low whisper, looking down. "I don't know what you did to me, Haymitch, but I keep thinking about you all the time."

He shot her a smug smile and trailed kisses down to her collarbone. "The dirty, old drunk from Twelve is all you think about, sweetheart?" he chuckled before unclasping her bra and throwing it away. She blushed slightly and had the sudden urge to cover herself, but his hands reached her breasts before she could move. "Tell me what it is that you think of, Effs."

It took her a while to answer. The way his hands cupped and massaged her breasts was slowly turning her on again and she couldn't focus on anything other than his warmth. She placed her hands on his chest, moving them up and down his torso. He wasn't as muscled as he had been once, but he was still fit unlike most Capitol men who were too thin.

"I thought of your hands on my hips…" she started in a quiet whisper and let her hands slide down his chest, slowly reaching for his member. He gasped when he felt her fingers gently stroking him and squeezed her breasts. Another whimper escaped her lips and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I… I thought so much about you, Haymitch. I just wanted to be in your arms."

Haymitch chuckled again and moved his hands to her back to hold her possessively. "Like this, princess?" he asked, pulling her closer. Effie nodded in his neck and began placing soft kisses on his shoulder. He gently grabbed her hair to make her move away from him and then it was him who kissed her neck. His kisses were rough and hungry, and she let go of his member without really noticing. He moved down so his lips were tending to her breasts, making her moan and hug his head to keep it against her skin.

"Effie, I need to make you mine again." He said after a while, prompting her to move and adjust herself to straddle him properly. As she lowered herself on his member, Haymitch grabbed her hips and squeezed them tight, eliciting a loud moan from her. Their hips soon started moving fast and hard, and they hugged each other as if they were afraid someone would tear them apart.

They spent the whole night locked up in Haymitch's room either lying next to each other holding hands, or making love, letting their hands and lips roam every inch of skin. She woke up in his arms and tried to get out of bed in silence, but she felt his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him again.

"Stay, Effs."

His voice was still sleepy, which made her wonder how he would react when he truly woke up and saw her in his arms. She glanced at the clock on his nightstand and let out a deep sigh. He did have some mentoring to do, but even if she insisted, he surely wouldn't even talk to their tributes. It made her feel slightly guilty, but she ended up snuggled against him. She wouldn't see him in a year, she thought, so she might as well enjoy what little time they had together.


	8. Questions

"How did you fall in love with mom?"

It was a simple question. Maybe many other men were able to answer it quickly and without hesitation, but Haymitch wasn't just any man, and Effie wasn't just any woman. They met under unpleasant circumstances which she didn't fully understand at the moment. He still couldn't believe how excited she had been the day they met, and he certainly would never forget the look of utter disappointment that crossed her eyes as soon as he told her to fuck off. His daughter already knew how they had met, though. She had asked years ago and found the encounter romantic. Definitely her mother's daughter with the cheesy mindset, thought Haymitch back then.

"Dad?" asked a fourteen year old Amelia, looking up at him as they sat in the backyard, feeding the geese. It was something they did together ever since the girl was able to walk by herself and Effie was sure the animals wouldn't hurt her. That was how Haymitch ended up bonding with his daughter in such a deep level. Whenever Amelia looked for him and asked if they could feed the geese, he knew there was something she wanted to talk about. Letting out a deep sigh, Haymitch looked into his daughter's eyes. They were grey like his, and their resemblance stopped there. Everything else about her screamed Effie; from the shape of her nose to her blonde hair and petite frame.

"I don't know, peanut" he finally said with a chuckle, "I guess it just… sort of happened."

"But it happened on the long run" she insisted with a small smile that made Haymitch prepare himself for another set of questions. Sometimes he doubted her curiosity could ever be satisfied. "I mean, you felt absolutely nothing for her when you met and you weren't even friends until years had gone by…"

"What's your point, Amelia?" he asked with a raised brow. The girl's cheeks acquired a soft, pink shade as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't overreact dad…" she started, only making his brow go higher in his forehead, "I think I like this boy I met… Nothing serious!" she added when she saw he was about to open his mouth, then she laughed and the sound of it made Haymitch smile. She had her mother's laughter. "I know he's probably not going to be the only boy I like, so I'm just trying to find out if there's a special feeling you get when you fall in love with the right person."

Haymitch let out another deep sigh and threw some food to the back of the yard, making the geese run in an attempt to get to it first.

"I guess I knew I wanted to be with her when the things I didn't like about her stopped bothering me" he said with a thoughtful expression, "I don't think you'll ever understand how annoying I found her the first few years. Your mom… She was too fucking demanding…"

"Dad!" exclaimed Amelia with a wide smile and a shake of her head, "You're not supposed to swear!"

"She didn't like that, for example" he remembers with fondness, "She used to throw tantrums whenever I said something even remotely improper… and the drinking! The drinking really drove her crazy."

Amelia grabbed Haymitch's arm and raised it so she could lean against his side. Then she let his arm fall over her shoulder. He took his hand to her hair and gently pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"What did she say when you stopped drinking?" she asked in a whisper. Haymitch guessed she wasn't sure if his alcoholism was something they could talk about, so he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She didn't see me during my withdrawal" he replied, thinking back of their time in Thirteen. "But she was quite pleased by the change… By then we had already realized there was something different in the way we treated each other. Our time taking care of Peeta and Katniss had pushed us closer and closer, and we found out we didn't mind. When I stopped drinking… I don't know, I guess it made her feel safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, you know… She could believe in whatever I said because I would be conscious of my words" he explained, even though he wasn't sure about it. He and Effie had never talked about that, deciding in silence that they would just enjoy what they had. "If I said I loved her while sober… She would be sure it was true."

The girl was silent for a few minutes in which she simply looked at the geese. When she turned back to Haymitch, he could see her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Do you miss her, dad?" she asked and his heart skipped a beat. Did he miss her? Was the girl serious? He thought bitterly, but then he pushed the question to the back of his mind. It had been five years since illness had taken her away from him, but there wasn't a single day in which he didn't wake up and reached his hand to her side of the bed, as if hoping she'd be there by some miracle. Five years and he still half-expected to find her baking something whenever he walked into the kitchen. He hadn't touched her pink apron in years. It still hung on the wall, abandoned, only working as a constant reminder that its owner was gone.

Did he miss her? Did he miss the way her hand found his when they went out for a walk or how she always laced their fingers together, playing with the wedding ring in his finger? Or how her lips always tasted like strawberries because she was addicted to them? He did. He missed the way her small body seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace, and the way she made love to him… God, he would give anything just for one more night with her. How ironic was it that they'd survived a fucking war, but she had died of sickness?

His thoughts must have reached his face, since Amelia wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him tightly. As if by instinct, his arms moved to hug her back as he nodded slowly.

"Like hell, peanut. I miss her like fucking hell."

"So do I" admitted the girl as her tears finally ran freely down her face, making his shirt damp, "I know I argued with her all the time, but she was the best mom in the world… Do you think she knew how much I loved her?" she asked between sobs, breaking Haymitch's heart all over again.

"Of course she knew" he assured her, hugging her tighter and running his fingers through her hair, "She knew we loved her."

They spent another while together, just hugging each other. Lost in her thoughts, Amelia eventually stopped crying and closed her eyes, listening to Haymitch's heartbeat. It made him smile again because she had liked to do that ever since she was a baby. Maybe the sound calmed her down and comforted her. He never knew and he didn't want to ask her, fearing she would become too conscious about it and would stop hugging him as much.

"If she's out there, somewhere…" he began saying, making Amelia look up at him with bright eyes, "I'm pretty sure she's happy to see we've got each other's back."

The girl smiled a little and nodded in agreement.

"You're my best friend" she said before hugging him again.

He kissed her forehead sweetly and closed his eyes as he held her. That was exactly what Effie used to say, and it made him happy. Maybe she wasn't with them anymore, but as long as Haymitch and Amelia had each other, Effie would never really leave.


	9. Phone

**A/N: I'm finally free from university for a while, which means I might be writing considerably often now. I hope you like this chapter and, s usual, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

He dialed the number out of routine and waited patiently for the –now- familiar voice to answer.

"Hello, thank you for calling 897-lust. I'm busy right now, but give me another call in a while and I'll be delighted to talk" he heard. With a roll of his eyes, he hung up but didn't let go of his phone, knowing she'd call him back as soon as she could. He was such a recurrent caller now, that she had started giving him certain attentions.

It all started as a joke, of course. Chaff and Johanna had tried to get him to fuck one or two Capitol whores, but he wasn't interested. There was no way in hell he would have sex with those people and, when his friends finally understood how serious he was about that, Chaff gave him a card with a phone number.

"You don't have to touch her, then" was all he said with that mocking smile of his that made Haymitch wonder why he put up with the man in the first place. Still, when night came and he had the need to scratch an itch, Haymitch decided to call the damned number. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Addiction. That was the worst thing that could happen, he realized after a week of calling her every night. Her voice was sweet, and she had no problem playing the part of the good girl with him. Fuck, she was good… maybe too good for his own sanity. Even though he had promised himself he would only call her when he was in the Capitol – the stress of the Games was almost too much to bear, even if he was drowning in alcohol- he ended up giving her a call from Twelve as well.

His phone rang after a few minutes and he picked up quickly, not caring if she realized how eager he was.

"Hello, sweetheart" he greeted, trying to imagine how she looked on the other end. She had mentioned once that her hair was dark, but he wasn't sure if it was true or just another part of her script. When she spoke, he could almost hear the smile in her lips.

"Good evening, sunshine" she said with that loving voice of hers he'd gotten so used to, "I'm sorry I had to make you wait…"

"You were with another man, weren't you?" he asked, deciding to play the possessive game. The line went silent for a few seconds and he wondered if maybe he'd been too straightforward.

"I'm sorry…" she finally apologized, "I know how much you hate that sunshine… but maybe I can make it up to you somehow?"

"I don't know" he said with a bored tone, "I'm not sure if you can just make it up to me, ya know?"

"Not even if I take off my clothes, handsome?" she asked with a playful voice that immediately got his blood rushing south, "I'm wearing a gorgeous black dress… but I could take it off to show you my lingerie…"

He interrupted her with a fake snort, "Sweetheart, why would I want to see your lingerie?"

There was silence again for a few seconds and then Haymitch clearly heard the ruffle of clothes being tossed aside, "Now I'm naked for you, sunshine. No lingerie. Is this better?"

He felt his member pressing against his pants and quickly started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, "I suppose that's better, yeah…" he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He pictured a slender woman sitting in bed, naked. He imagined the curve of her waist and her breasts filling up his hands. She giggled cutely at his obvious aroused state, which only made him grunt in delight as he gripped himself with one hand. Her giggling had only started a couple of nights before, when she had realized the effect the sound had on him. That was also the first night they stayed on the phone even after he'd had his release to talk about themselves, in a way. She told him he was her favorite caller because he was the calmest one. Even if their phone sex got "rough", he was still respectful of her, as if he feared he would physically hurt her through the call. He was the only one who wanted her to act like a good girl too, she said.

She was a nice person, he decided. Even for a Capitol… The only thing that stopped him from asking her to meet when he went back the next day was the knowledge that she was just doing her job, playing her part. Still, it was too easy to talk to her… If things were different, he could picture himself befriending her since she was such a good listener.

They kept talking a while longer and, when Haymitch had been satisfied and she had moaned for him, they spent a few seconds in comfortable silence.

"Until tomorrow, I guess" he said after a while, ready to hang up, but she quickly stopped him.

"No, wait… I won't answer tomorrow."

He let out a frustrated sigh, followed by a shrug of his shoulders, "The night after tomorrow, then…"

"I won't answer either" she said, interrupting him with… was it a sad tone? "I'm quitting, tonight is the last time."

He spent a few seconds in silence, trying to make sense of the words she was saying, "No" he muttered, "No, you can't do that to me."

He heard the sigh leaving her lips, and noted the guilt in her voice when she spoke next, "There are other numbers you can call…"

"I don't want another damned number" he cut her off, realizing he sounded just like a child throwing a tantrum, "You… Dammit! Can't you wait until the Games are over?"

"The Games?" she asked, sounding confused, "Why would…? Ah… I can't, I'm sorry."

"So there really is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" he got up from the sofa and started walking mechanically towards the kitchen. His hand reached for a half-empty bottle, which he expertly opened with one hand, "Nothing at all? What if I keep calling you, just to talk?"

The woman on the other end let out a sound that was something between a grumble and a sigh, and Haymitch could almost picture her rubbing her face, "Tomorrow, when you call this number, nothing will happen. The line won't be up anymore, I'm sorry…" she explained softly, "My life… Some things are changing and I'm not sure these changes will allow me to do this. However… I'm not supposed to say this, it's in my contract, but… I really enjoyed our talks."

Haymitch took a good swing of his bottle and shook his head with frustration, "I tell you, we could keep talking. There's no reason to stop that!"

"You don't even know me" she reminded him patiently, "I would have loved to meet you, though. You give the impression of being a good man. I would have a date with you if we could meet."

Haymitch was about to say something else when he heard the tone he had come to hate, signaling the call was over.

* * *

He woke up the next day as unmotivated as usual. He had drank so much he still didn't feel a hangover, which he guessed was fine. The day of the Reaping was always too long for his sanity, meaning he would have to drink just a little more to bear the ceremony. He took a shower –or at least tried to- and threw on the best clothes he could find, which were still full of wrinkles, but he shrugged that off.

It was all a routine, really. He munched on some left overs he found in his kitchen before leaving the house, walked up to the Justice Building squinting his eyes since the alcohol made him sensitive to the light, greeted the stupid escort… He looked at the woman standing in front of him, talking to the District's Mayor, and frowned in confusion. She wasn't his usual escort, he could see that even through her layers of makeup. This woman was smaller in every way, but her small frame was still pleasing to Haymitch's eyes. He took a deep breath and approached her and the Mayor with a tired expression.

"Ah, Haymitch!" exclaimed the man, evidently forcing a smile as he patted Haymitch's shoulders with a familiarity they didn't have, "May I introduce you to your new escort, Effie Trinket? It's a last minute change, apparently! Lorraine got married…!"

"Yeah, yeah, fascinating" interrupted Haymitch with a roll of his eyes, making the new escort flinch and glare at him with this approval, "New package, same old thing. Who cares?"

The woman seemed to be about to say something, clearly outraged, but Haymitch simply walked away from her to occupy his usual seat. Having no time to follow him, the woman was led to the stage and soon the ceremony had started. Haymitch had to resist the impulse of rolling his eyes as she smiled widely, now that they were being broadcasted to the entire nation, but the moment the escort started welcoming everyone, he sat up straight with wide eyes.

He was sure he had heard her voice just the previous night. The woman kept talking as if the torrent of words was never-ending, and Haymitch paid attention for the first time in years. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. It was impossible! He was still too drunk to think clearly, he thought, but then she reaped the girl and giggled happily, making him frown. It definitely was her… It definitely was her and he had been an asshole as usual.

 _Oh well_ , he thought with a sigh, _nothing to do now_.

He wondered if she had also realized who he was. Probably not with his aggressiveness. She was used to his calm, considerably sober side, after all. For the rest of the Reaping, all Haymitch could think off was whether or not he should tell his escort about his realization. The tributes were chosen, the cameras turned off, and soon he found himself inside the Justice Building with the Mayor, who kept talking and talking even though Haymitch was clearly paying no attention. Before he knew it, he was sitting in the train's food wagon with a drink in his hand and the two tributes sitting across from him, as if waiting for instructions. When it was clear he was in no state to help them, Effie approached the kids and kindly, though way too effusively for Haymitch's taste, advised them to get some rest. Once they were alone, the woman walked up to the drinks and poured herself a glass of wine, letting out a deep sigh.

"I can definitely understand why you'd need a drink" she said with the usual awkwardness of small talk. He glanced at her from the couch and let his eyes scan her body again. The woman nervously licked her lips and cleared her throat, "It's bad manners to stare at people, didn't you know?"

Haymitch simply shrugged and stood up, walking towards her with a small smirk. "I was just wondering if it's true that your hair is dark… sweetheart" he excused himself, casually reaching a hand up towards her wig. Effie took a step back with her mouth slightly open in surprise, but was trapped between him and the bar. His smirk widened and the woman had no choice but to allow him to pull a strand of her hair out of the wig with a guilty expression.

"You sounded like the kind of man who likes brunettes" she mumbled, looking down at the floor, "How did you know?" she asked, making him shrug again.

"I suppose I got used to your voice."

She nodded in agreement and looked up at him, saying nothing else. He met her gaze and then trailed his eyes all over her body again.

"Mister Abernathy, it's…" started complaining Effie, but he crashed his lips on hers. She gasped and opened her eyes widely, taken by surprise. She tried to step back yet again, but was still trapped. His hands landed on her lower back, pulling her closer and, in spite of him reeking of alcohol and his itching stubble, Effie found herself kissing him back after a few seconds. It was a sloppy kiss, probably due to his drunken state, but it was also firm and tender, and made her feel an unfamiliar warmth on her belly.

"First of all" whispered Haymitch after breaking the kiss. He stayed close to her, brushing his lips on hers, "Feel free to call me Haymitch, sweetheart." The woman nodded with a small smile and fixed his tie to distract herself, "Second… I believe you owe me a date."


	10. I Would, My Friend

This one is for my friend Emma, whose birthday was this past Thursday. I just had the chance to upload it now for everyone to read, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review :)

* * *

His days in the Capitol weren't what they used to be, that much was true. The sparkle and glory that had filled the place for so many years were now gone. Buildings that once helped reflect opulence and majesty while holding the rotten vices of the Capitol citizens had been demolished and, in their place Haymitch now found hospitals, libraries, gardens and schools. At least Paylor understood that the only way to redirect the path of society was by allowing the people to be informed and learn not only about their present, but also from their past. The citizens behaved different too, he noticed. Eccentric clothes had been switched for discreet garments, as if both, rebels and capitols were now striving to go unnoticed, but that was only logical and –thought Haymitch- a good thing.

As much as he hated what the Capitol had done to him and so many others, he had managed to come to terms with most of his past, and could see the necessity of transforming Panem in one whole, united and peaceful nation. Not being able to tell those from the Capitol apart from those who had moved into the city from the districts was a success in itself. The first few years after the war were filled with random attacks on the street initiated by, either still bitter and unforgiving rebels, or capitols who felt they had been robbed of their commodities. Paylor started public programs which anyone could join that consisted of different talks and activities in mixed groups to help the new society to let go of the past. At first, Haymitch had snorted at the idea and sworn it would not work… Now, he was glad he had been wrong.

Now he almost enjoyed walking around the city, seeing the contrast between the old and new buildings. Opulence versus austerity, which made district people feel more welcome. Yes, the city had changed, just as much as himself. Both had left most of their past behind, but there was one small detail that was still able to cloud his brighter thoughts. She was what he hoped to fix every time he set foot on the Capitol, but he always went back home with his hands in his empty pockets, feeling like a coward. It was too great of a burden, but he still refused to let it go. What could he say anyway? "Hey, sorry I left you behind. Forgive me?" She would surely laugh in his face… If she even laughed nowadays. The last time they had seen each other was a day after Katniss killed Coin, and there was no way Haymitch would ever forget the vacant look in her eyes. He remembered clearly how they shot towards his as a silent accusation. It was his fault and he knew it. He left her behind, thinking she'd be safe. Cinna's death didn't make it obvious to him.

Lost in thought, he barely even noticed the small creature that walked towards him until their bodies crashed against each other. The woman, who was around a head shorter than him, dropped the book she was holding in front of her face, and was pushed a few steps back because of the impact. She leaned down at the same time as Haymitch to pick up the book, mumbling a set of apologies.

"I am so, so sorry, sir!"

"… No, no, it was my fault…"

"… I shouldn't read while walking…"

"… Are you hurt miss…?"

"… How terribly rude of…!"

The woman stopped talking as soon as her bright blue eyes looked up from the floor and towards Haymitch's face. As soon as her orbs locked on his, she closed her mouth and took a step back becoming so serious in an instant, that Haymitch feared she would slap him in the face.

"Well… we certainly have the talent to hurt each other without meaning to" she finally said after a moment, hugging her book close to her chest. The man just kept looking at her without knowing what to say. Whether it was because of how different she looked with her natural, golden hair falling down to her chest in soft curls and her face barely covered in a light layer of makeup that highlighted the blue of her eyes, or just by the fact that he had finally bumped into her, he couldn't say, but he was speechless nevertheless.

"What happened to you? Finally learned to behave in front of a lady?" she snapped at him, holding her book even tighter.

"Uh…" he muttered, still trying to get his brain to work, but his eyes still couldn't believe what they were seeing, "You're short."

Effie's brows shot upwards and a small smile of disbelief appeared on her face as she shook her head, "That's your best comeback? My, Haymitch! Aren't you out of shape!" she exclaimed with amusement. He looked to the side and chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I haven't had you close to practice for quite a few years" he said but regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. He waited for Effie to glare at him or to become silent again, and held his breath, but the woman simply shrugged one shoulder – a gesture he had never seen on her- and kept looking at him with wide eyes and a small smile. "Uh… I was gonna get some food…" he started saying, prompting a set of short, enthusiastic nods from Effie, "and maybe you would like to join… are you alright?"

The woman kept nodding with a short smile and took a step closer to him, "I'd love to go with you… We need to talk."

Haymitch nodded and sighed, starting to walk towards the small restaurant he was headed to. Effie immediately turned around and laced her arm with his, resting her head against his arm with sweetness. Her sudden kind demeanor took him by surprise. Not even when he was more optimistic, did Haymitch think she would be so… clingy. He wasn't complaining though, it was better than having her look at him with disappointment, but it also made him feel confused. He had rehearsed how to act in case she started yelling, or if she was silent… he had even tried to find out how to act if she cried by asking Peeta. This, though… She seemed so genuinely happy that he found himself puzzled.

They got to the restaurant in silence and Effie insisted on sitting on a couch in a corner, away from curious eyes, but also so she could sit close to Haymitch. Contrary to what he had believed her behavior was making him feel uncomfortable, so he gently grabbed Effie by her shoulders and pushed her away from him with a frown on his face.

"Effie…"

She shook her head and tried to hug him again, now by sliding her arms around his waist, but he tightened his grip on her, "Haymitch, please don't say it. I don't… I know…" she sighed and looked down at her hands, which now rested on her lap. After a few seconds, she smiled again, softly, "I'm fine, okay? It's all in the past now and I… I don't blame you."

"Really?" he asked with a frown, but then shook his head, "No… wait. I still need to say this, Effie. It's been eating me slowly since the last time I saw you… Please just let me say it, alright?" he added when he saw her open her mouth to complain, "Effie, I… I thought you would be safe. I thought they'd let you go as soon as they realized you knew nothing. This time without seeing you… Dammit! We were in love, weren't we?" he asks with a bitter chuckle, looking away from her.

Effie also lowered her gaze and pursed her lips as her eyes became watery. Then she looked up at him and managed to hug his arm and lean against him, "Yes… I believe we were, but…"

"We were proud?" he interrupted with a hard expression that made her stroke his arm with gentleness.

"I believe we were scared" she pointed out with regret in her voice, "We didn't want to lose each other."

"But that's what ended up happening."

"Yes…" she sighed with eyes closed, "I know you feel guilty, Haymitch, but… I understand why you did why you did. I won't… forget what I went through, but I stopped blaming you even before I was rescued."

"That's not true" he retorted as his eyes went down towards her, "That day when Katniss and I left…" he started saying, but she quickly shook her head and moved away from him with an ashamed expression.

"I… Please don't get mad, Haymitch" she begged in a hushed tone as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall, "I wanted you to feel the rejection I felt when I saw you were gone… I thought you would try to apologize or explain yourself and then we'd be together somehow" her voice began to shake the more she spoke, until it was barely audible by the last word, "I know it was stupid and childish! You have no idea of how much I regret being so stupid… I know I hurt you…"

"As you just said, we have a talent to hurt each other" reminded her Haymitch with his eyes on the menu, as it suddenly was the most interesting thing in the world.

"But I meant to hurt you" she whispered with sadness, "and that wasn't fair… I missed you so much. Sometimes I wanted to call you, but stopped because I assumed you were too hurt. It was my fault! I shouldn't… I should have let you take care of me. That was what I truly wanted and I ruined it…"

Haymitch looked at her with a frown on his face and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "But why, Effs? Why did you want to be with me after all that you went through because of my choice?"

She accepted to be held by him and softly sobbed lightly in his arms, "Because we should be together. That's what I realized… a little too late. It was awful, Haymitch, but I know it was because you cared… If I had to do the same again, I would…"

Haymitch hesitantly pulled her closer and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Maybe we can just try again… be actual friends, you know? See what happens."

She closed her eyes and nodded, burying her face in his chest, "Do you think it can work?"

Haymitch chuckled and pecked her forehead, "Yeah, I think I can put up with you. Especially now that you're so small."

Effie rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, "Mannerless! You are just hopeless, Haymitch Abernathy!" she exclaimed, making him smile widely. He wasn't sure if things would work out for them, but he would certainly try.


End file.
